A special kind of poker
by NeahCross
Summary: General Cross, Allen and Kanda on a mission ... Let's see what's about to happen


Well my first story ever so don't be to hard on me please (?)

I don't own -man sadly ...

„_**A special kind of poker"**_

Allen was bored. He was with Cross and Kanda on a mission but it didn't went as planed and now they were resting in a cheat hotel.

Cross was sitting in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames und drinking wine. Kanda was sitting on the coach und was polishing Mugen.

„Shishou I'm bored", Allen whined.

Cross wasn't lokking at him but Allen could hear the smile in Cross' voice.

„Play by yourself, idiot apprentice."

Oh well he got an idea but he wasn't going to play by himself. Absolutly not.

„Nee BaKanda! Will you play with me?" Allen asked. His voice low and seductive. Cross was glad the side of his face the young ones could see was covered with the mask. 'Cause he was grinning wide. He knew what Allen wanted and he was sure he would get it. After all he was _his_ apprentice.

„Don't call me that, Moyashi. I don't have the time to play with you." If Allens voice has any effect on Kanda he could hide it well.

„You're scared! I can't believe it. Big Kanda Yuu is scared of a game with me." Allen teased him and he was succesful. Kanda let hear a growl but he put Mugen to the side and sit up, looking deep into Allen eyes.

„What didya say? What do ya want to play, Moyashi?" Kandas voice had a provocative undertone.

Cross smirked lazy. _'There he got his prey.'_

„A special kind of poker", Allen says and his face darken. Kanda didn't know that he was about to play with the devil. But Cross knew that oh so well but that's another story.

„Okay I'm in. What kind of poker is that?" Kanda asked but it was already too late to back out now. Allen smirked lazyly, sexy. He would get what he wanted.

„It's called strippoker." That's when everything fell out of Kandas face.

„Oh no I won't fucking pla..."

„You will! Or don't you stand to your word? You said you're in. There is no way out now, Kanda." Allen was enjoing it. Hell he was.

„No …. I … che okay let's fucking play, Moyashi." Kanda get up of the coach and was sitting down on the floor in front of Allen. Kanda hasn't seen Allen play yet or else he won't have agreed to play poker with him.

„You want to play with us, shishou?" Allen asked inviting.

„Later", Cross answered. _'When you getting at it.'_ He added in thoughts.

They played two rounds and Kanda did win. Of course he did Allen had ulterior motives after all. So Allen was sitting there in just his button down dressshirt, trousers and that red rippon. Kanda won the next game too. So Allen was getting rid of his rippon. Kandas eyes traced it sliding around the boys neck. He swallowed hard.

„Now it's my my time", Allen whispered under his breath but Cross did hear that. He turned his head so that he could see the two.

Allen won the next three round in a row of course and so Kanda _lost _his jacket, shoes and socks. Now he and Allen were just wearing trousers and button down shirts.

_'Now it's getting interesting'_, Cross throught. _'Two more games and I will make my move.' _

The next game Allen won.

„So Kanda how about I help you undress?" Allen suggests while he was leaning forward to unbutton Kandas shirt. Kanda was completly still just watching Allen unequel hands open the bottuns skillful and experienced. He felt the hands wander over his chest to the mark. But they stopped. He opended his eyes – _When did he closed them?_ - and was staring into Allens.

„How about playing one more game?" Allen asked. His voice deep and husky. Kanda caught his breath. What the fuck was Allen doing and why was Cross looking at them with heavy lided lust filled eyes? Kanda didn't know what to do but Allens touching send shivers up and down his spine and Cross' glance – _even through he didn't want to admit it_ – was somehow turning him on.

„Okay. One last game", Kanda agreed. And of course did Allen let him win. It was Cross' time to act. He stands up from the loveseat just to get on his knees behind Allen. His hands slides over Allens shoulders and starts to unbottun the younger ones shirts. Allen laid his head back on Cross' shoulder as the red haired man leaned forward to put butterfly kisses on his apprentices neck and throat. Allen let his hand slide into Cross' mane, twisted it around his fingers before fisting it, making sure his master wasn't going anywhere. As if he wanted to.

„Hmm~ Shishou", Allen moaned and bit down his down button lip. Just this scene send hot blood to Kandas groin.

„Shit", Kanda swore and the eyes of Allen and Cross were turning to him. Cross was making sure the asian was looking, wanting to see his reaction . He put his hand on Allens chin, tickled the young ones head to look at him. Allens eyes were so beautiful, heavy lided and darkend almost molten. Cross closed the little distance between their lips. He let his tongue slide over Allens button lip. The white haired parted his lips for his master. The later was kissing him slow and sensual, taking his time to explore the mouth of his apprentice. When Cross broke the kiss he licked his lips to cut the thin string of saliva that was connecting their mouths. Allen was blushing lightly and panting. He turned to look at Kanda. The eyes of the swordman were clouded and darker than ever before. Allen looked at Cross pleading.

„Just do what you want, idiot apprentice", Cross said, pushing Allen forward to Kanda.

„Can I?" Allen asked. His voice shaky.

Kanda looked confused.

„What?" He sound a little angry but Allens face was it making difficult to be angry. And if he would be honest with himself all he wanted was to surrender. Surrender to Allen to Cross. _'Damn just one night couldn't do much damage, right?' _He thought. He leaned slightly forward but it was enough for Allen to understand. He had the permission to touch. In an blink of an eye his lips were on Kandas. Kanda hesitantly opened his mouth and Allen did the same. The asian man let his tongue slide into the youngest ones mouth. He slowly explored every inch of the mouth deepen the kiss. He pulled away for air and then he looked for Cross he couldn't see him.

„What are you looking for?" The deep voice whispers in his ear. „I'm right here." Kanda shivered.

„Shit. What are you doing?" Kandas voice was shaky and needy.

„I want you Kanda." Allen had his hands on Kandas belt, his lips on his collarbone kissing and licking.

„Well I'm kinda interrested in you too since Allen wants you." Cross' lips brushed against his neck as he speaks. „Don't fight it, idiot! Just feel and react."

And hedid. He let Cross attack his neck, let Allen work his buckle lose and open the zipper. He let him kiss his abdomen. Kanda lifted his hips as Allen took his pants and briefs down.

„Yeah just like that", Cross chuckled. He saw Cross reaching out for Allens hair and fisting it. The white haired boy looked up and it took the breath of both men away. He leaned up to kiss Cross passionately. Kanda let hear a little needy jealousy and very embrassing sound.

„Aren't you greedy?" Kanda could almost taste the smoke and wine from Cross lips so close he was and then he could. Cross was so dominant and passionate and Kanda loved it! Now he knew how Cross got all these women. Kanda felt his cock harden.

Allen watched the two men kiss and it turned him on so much he couldn't describe it. If his opinion of Kanda was right when the asian man wasn't going to undress him or Cross on his own accord. So Allen got a halt of himself and put his hands on Kandas knees let them slide down his tights. He let his fingers ghost over kandas cock and he felt him shiver hard. He could hear the muffed moan. Allen bend down to give the tip a quick lick let his hot breath ghost over the sensitive skin. As he felt Kandas hand fist in his hair. He looked up. The eyes of the man were so dark, liquid. Allen took in the tip sucking it leting his tongue slide over the slid, tasting the pre-cum. Kanda leaned his head back against Cross' shoulder. The masked man wrapped his arms around Kanda. His hands slide over the asians chest down to his abdomen and back up to his chest, tracing his mark. Kanda felt light headed with Cross' hands all over him and Allen deep throating him sucking hard. He turned his head to look at Cross through half lided eyes. He noticed that the man was just in his pants. _When did he take off his coat and stuff?_ But Kanda didn't have the time to think 'cause Cross was claiming his mouth, kissing him deep and hard, pulling whimpers and winces, drawing blood.

Cross brought his fingers to Kandas lips.

„Suck", He ordered. And Kanda did as told, taking the fingers in his mouth let his tongue slide between them, sucking on them making them all slippery. When Cross pulled his fingers out they're making a wet pop sound. Cross lifted Kandas right leg over Allens shoulder so he could reach the asians entrance. Kanda didn't even felt it as the first finger easily passed through the ringmuscle but he felt the second finger enter and the scissoring motion that followed. He could hear himself moan loudly. He was embrassed. He tried to shut himself up, biting his button lip.

„No. Let us hear your sweet voice", Cross whispered in his ear as the third finger was entered. „Allen stop. Help yourself a little."

Kanda made a little noise of lose as Allen got up. Just to see Allen take off his trousers and briefs when sucking his own fingers before he parted his legs let the two others see everything as he begane to finger himself. Kanda could feel his muscles tighten around Cross' fingers. Allen soon was panting and moaning as his fingers sliding in and out of him. Kanda felt Cross' breath against his neck. The man wasn't touched yet and it made Kanda feel bad. He and Allen were having so much pleasure and Cross?

„Ahh~", Kanda moaned loudly. Cross chuckled in his ear.

„Found it." Cross hit it again and again. Kandas mind went blank. And when Cross pulled away.

„What?" Kanda looked so lost in his unsatisfied lust.

Allen crawled over to him. Kissing him deep and soft while he got on Kandas lap. When they parted Kanda swallowed hard. Allen was so hot covered in sweat and a light blush on his cheeks. The teen slowly let himself sink on Kandas length. The asian moaned deeply. Allen was too sexy for his own good. After a second Allen started moving slowly but steady and when he found it.

The pleasure was rising in Allen. He wanted Kanda deep and hard now!

Cross watched the two boys fuck. Kanda had his hands on Allens hips as the later ride the asians cock. Allen looked away from Kanda to Cross to the bed and back at Kanda Cross understood. He watched Allen stand up taking Kanda to the kingsize bed. Allen laid on his back pulling Kanda over him laying his legs over the broad shoulders of the man as Kanda thrusted in him in one slowly motion. Cross stood up taking off his dresspants and got on the bed too. He placed himself behind Kanda. His hands gripped the hips of the younger one. Kissing his neck und bite down hard enough to draw blood as he pushed into the swordman in one brutal thrust.

„Breathe deeply", Cross groaned into Kandas ear. „And relax."

Allen started to move his hips to distract Kanda and it worked perfectly.

Soon the three had picked up speed. The only sounds inside the room were the creeking of the bed, the moans and the sound of naked skin slam against naked skin.

And of course the _'Deeper!' _and _'Faster!' _and _'Right there!' _comands from Allen and Kanda.

„I'm cuming, Yuu~!" Allen moaned and a few thrust later he shot his load over his stomach and Kandas hand that was jerking him off and the asians abdomen. Kandas ass tighten around Cross' cock as he was milked by Allen. Kanda reached behind him and pulled Cross into a sloopy kiss with a lot of tongue. That was enough to drive Cross over the edge. He came with a hoarse moan of Kandas name deep inside the boy. The feeling of Cross' semen filling him and Allens ass holding him so tight let Kanda also find his release.

The three men collapsed on the bed riding off the after waves of their orgasms trying to catch their breaths.

Allen snuggled himself to Kanda who laid an arm around him kissing his forehead. Cross also got close to Kanda and laid an arm under the asians head, burying his face into Kandas hair. Kanda had to smirk maybe it wasn't so bad to be on a mission with others.

„Say when do we play the next game? I know one", He said.

Allen and Cross looked up, both smiling.

„When ever you want", Cross answered. Allen asked what kind of game it was.

„One that goes much faster when poker", He said. „If you kiss me I will tell you, Moyashi."

Allen leaned up and kissed him tenderly. Kanda looked at Cross. They stared at each other before Cross also kissed Kanda hard and claiming. Kanda cracked into a grin.

„Rock paper scissor strip!"

_**~End~**_


End file.
